Sweet Pea
by happylady37
Summary: Fluffy modern one-shot of Tom and Sybil after marriage. Based on the Amos Lee song, "Sweet Pea."


**Author's Note: **This fanfic is based on the song "Sweet Pea" by Amos Lee. Open another tab on your computer and search for it on youtube. If you play it while reading this, it's pretty cool.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, much as I would like to. And the song belongs to the enormously talented Amos Lee.

The flat was quiet and empty when Tom Branson arrived home. He tossed his workbag by the door and hung his scarf and coat on one of the hooks in the small entranceway. A glance at the clock told him Sybil was due to arrive him within a half hour. He had popped into Tesco on his way home and unbagged the food and started on dinner for that night. As he waited for a pot to boil on the stove he stuck his iPod into the docking station, turned up the volume, and hit play. This was a daily thing at the Branson flat. Music was almost always playing, and Tom made dinner most nights. With pasta in the pan, veggetables cut up, and the table set, Tom sat on the sofa in the middle of their flat, flipped open the Guardian and jotting notes about certain articles and news into his notebook. The front page done and another half a page analyzed, Tom hear the small sound of the front door opening and Sybil putting down her work things next to his in the front hall. He put his notes and paper on the coffee table, work didn't matter right now.

"Hello, love. How was work?" He said as he helped her get her coat off.

"Interesting. Your son was very active today." Tom couldn't help but beam as he looked at his wife's stomach.

"Really? That's great! Are you feeling okay?" Sybil nodded as she slipped off her wellies.

"What's for dinner? Do I smell pasta?" She kissed him on the cheek and went into the kitchen.

"Yep. Orzo and veggies. You feel up to it?"

"Definitely." She stirred the pasta and looked over at Tom. "What song is this?"

"Sweet Pea by Amos Lee. One of my current favorites. Care to dance?" He said as he put his hand out to her.

She ansered by taking his hand and wrapping her arm around his neck. "I would be delighted." She smiled at him, happiness in every cell of her.

He held strong onto her waist and they fell into a gentle swaying motion. Sybil laid her head on his shoulder.

**Sweet pea**  
**Apple of my eye**  
**Don't know when and I don't know why**  
**You're the only reason I keep on coming home**

**Sweet pea**  
**What's all this about**  
**Don't get your way all you do is fuss and pout**  
**You're the only reason I keep on coming home**

Tom pulled away when he felt her shuddering. "Hey, hey, what's wrong?" He said, wiping tears off her cheeks.

"I just-I don't know. I feel so-this is going to sound stupid. I feel so useless. I feel like I do nothing here, and that I'm not working as hard at work. I know it's silly, it's just-"

Tom pulled her close to him, whispering in her ear.

"I love you. I love you so much. I love you and our son. You're so beautiful. You're so smart and talented. You're amazing"

Sybil stopped moving, staring straight into Tom's eyes. "Thank you. I love you so very much." And she kissed him, showing that she really meant it.

**I like the Rock of Gibraltar**  
**I always seem to falter**  
**And the words just get in the way**  
**Oh I know I'm gonna crumble**  
**I'm trying to stay humble**  
**But I never think before I say**

They were brought out of their kiss by the microwave timer, telling them the pasta was fully cooked. She smiled at him, "Ought to get that, aye?"

Tom grabbed the pan and Sybil got two bowls out of the cabinet. They opted for a blanket on the living room floor rather than the kitchen table, as they had a short period of time that they could get away with it. Tom Branson looked at his wife, carrying their son, talking on and on about a new book she had seen someone reading on the Tube home. She cocked her head at him. "Something the matter?" She asked, seeing his bemused expression. "Did I miss something?"

"No, no. I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you."

"Tom Branson."

"Sybil Branson." He said, giving her a wicked smile.

"I still love the sound of that. But really, I got pretty lucky too."

"Cheers to that!" And they clinked glasses, his with a spot of Guiness and hers with tea.

**Sweet pea**  
**Keeper of my soul**  
**I know sometimes I'm out of control**  
**You're the only reason I keep on coming**  
**You're the only reason I keep on coming yeah**  
**You're the only reason I keep on coming home**


End file.
